what would kagome do if Inuyasha shrunk?
by lary-chan
Summary: Inu-Yasha has to pay for being a snot head and becomes Inu-Yasha the pocket demon.In a hamster cage?? Sorry not the best summary ever. Please review.
1. Default Chapter

"Told you not to mess with her again" Kagome mocked. She and Inu-yasha walked back to the village. Kagome was remembering the events of the night before. It was the usual monthly ocarinas. Kagome and Inu-yasha where looking for shards and Kikyou showed up trying to drag Inu-yasha to hell again. But this time was different Inu-yasha was tired of trying to be dragged to hell, so he calm told Kikyou he didn't wnan go right now. At that Kikyou exploded and started screaming on how he choose THAT wench over her. Then with a silvery blue cloud of smoke she and Inu-yasha disaperd. Kagome screamed in horror and ran to where Inu-yasha and that bitch Kikyou had just been standing. Nothing was there. Kagome looked around and saw none so she decided to go to the village for help but just as she turned around and took a step a small sharp voice yelled "Bitch what are you trying to do kill me"? What Kagome looked around and saw none. Hmm probably just my imagination thought Kagome. And she took another step. Yet again she here "hey bitch stop trying to kill me your just like Kikyou". To Kagome that sounded a lot like Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha" Kagome called. "Down here you bitch. Look down and try not to step on me." Inu-yasha screamed. Kagome looked down to see a VERY small Inu-yasha. She stared at him for a moment before bursting out into historical laugher. "What's so funny"was Inu-yasha's next dumb question. Kagome's only answer was "you, you're so so .small." After Kagome got over her pearls of laughter had subsided Kagome picked Inu-yasha up and started back towards the village. 


	2. Hamster cage

Kagome got home and went to her bedroom. She put Inu-Yasha down on her dresser and continued laughing at him.  
  
"Shut up, wench." Inu-Yasha muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, you're just so small. We have to put you somewhere so Buyo can't get at you." She sighed. "Hmm, where shall we put you?"  
  
"Nowhere! I don't deserve this treatment!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"I know! I have an old hamster cage! That's just the size for you!" Kagome exclaimed. "And it's safe!"  
  
"I am not gonna sit in a animal cage! That's inhumane!" Inu-Yasha snorted.  
  
"Oh yeah you are." Kagome said and picked him up by the scruff of the shirt. Then she placed him in the cage and locked the door.  
  
"You can't just leave me here!" Inu-Yasha complained.  
  
"Well I'm going out for a while, you don't want to be eaten by my cat do you?" Kagome threatened.  
  
"Oh fine, but my water dish is empty." Inu-Yasha told her.  
  
Kagome laughed and gave him some water and food. "Here you go."  
  
"Um, Kagome, I hate to break it to you but.. This is hamster food!!" 


	3. A pocket demon?

Thanx to every one whom sent in suggestions for the next chapter. I was fresh out of ideas. Anyway as I promised I'll be posting a pic of all the main characters, shank. Please excuse the Shippo he's not the easiest to draw for me.  
  
Disclaimer: As you already know I don't own Inu-chan or any other characters I only own the idea. Wait..Hold up I don't even own than ( Oh well all I really own in this case is the Inu-Yasha merchandise.  
  
Thanx.  
  
1 The next day  
  
Kagome got up in her usual rush. Today was another BORING day of school. In Kagome's mad rush she almost forgot to put Inu-Yasha into the cage where he would be safe from the BIGGER things in the house like the cat and her mother who she had not yet told that Inu-Yasha had be shrunk.  
  
"Inu-Yasha I'm going to put you back into the hamster cage so Buyo cant get at you" And with that Kagome popped Inu-Yasha into the hamster cage and shut the door.  
  
Inu-yasha's only reply was "Feh" As he mentally chuckled to himself. He wasn't going to be left in that hamster cage AGIEN! In Kagome's rush to stuff him in the hamster cage and get out the door she had forgotten to LOCK the door on the hamster cage.  
  
As Kagome garbed her jacket, which was lying beside the cage Inu-Yasha was supposed to be occupying, she didn't notice the cage door was open. There was also nothing in the cage, Inu-Yasha was gone  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
On the way to Kagome's school.  
  
"Wow today is such a beautiful day! Inu-Yasha would have like to sit out in a tree somewhere on a day like this. It's to bad he's stuck in that cage" Kagome murmured to herself.  
  
"Was. The correction is, was" Came a muffle out of nowhere.  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. That sounded a lot like Inu-Yasha! But there was no way that could be him. He was back at the shrine in the hamster cage safe and sound. Wasn't he?  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Inu-Yasha are you there?" Called a somwhat diorented Kagome.  
  
"Feh I'm down here if you must know wench" Inu-Yasha grumbled.  
  
A shocked Kagome looked down to where the tiny voice had come from only to see a white haired demon with amber eyes in her pocked.  
  
"Inu-Yasha how did you get in there"? Kagome cried.  
  
Some bypasses looked at Kagome as if she was nuts. To them she was nuts! Talking to her pocked?  
  
"Well I wasn't going to stay in that crammed up hamster cage all day you know. So when you went to grab your jacket I just jumped in since you forgot to lock the door on the cage it was rather easy to get out you know." Inu-Yasha as-a-matter-affectedly stated.  
  
Kagome looked down at her hand and screamed. She was going to be late for school! She would have to take Inu-Yasha with her for today.  
  
"Inu-Yasha your coming with me to school to day whether you like it or not! You better behave and not say a thing or let anyone know you're there you hear me Inu-Yasha?"  
  
All Kagome got, as a reply was "Feh"  
  
Hey sorry if it was to short again but I'm trying so please review to let me know whether I should write more or drop the story and delete it.  
  
While I was writing this I had the urge to write that line from Mitilda.  
  
I'm right, your wrong. I'm smart, you're dumb. I'm big, you're small and there's nothing you can do about it.  
  
Lol I wanna put that in soooooo bad ( c u later. 


	4. Hi there Inu-chan

Hello again. Okay I have a problem. No ones is reviewing therefore I don't know if I should droop and delete the story or not. So please tell me if you like it or not. If you have any ideas on how to change the story to make it better then please be my guest to tell me by e-mailing to snow_babe_1@hotmail.com  
  
As most of you don't know I redid chapter 3 I took it down and put up a LONGER chapter so please reread chap3. It's the real deal. So please review or there will be no more added to the story. I don't what to be mean or anything it's just that I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not and I would really like to know. A BIG thanx form the author: Dragon demon of the seven hells. 


	5. Inu-yasha at school?

hey all sorry for not writing for a EVERY long time but my computer was really screwed up and every time I tried to post something it deleted it so I got a new computer(. so on with the show…..oh and if I don't get at lest 10 more reviews I'm gonna drop the story cause I'm running out of ideas here people.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha (although I wish I did.) hey but my birthdays coming up and he would be a really cool gift (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge)(  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome burst through the front doors just as the bell rang. She sigh with relief, she wasn't late.  
  
"Now remember Inu-yasha not to say a thing" Kagome murmured to the lump in here pocket.  
  
There was no reply. Kagome decided he was asleep. Kagome walked into her class room and took her set near the back. She took out her binder to see what subject was first. She couldn't help her self she just had to giggle. Inu-yasha would love the fist class. It was history! And they where studying the time period he was from!  
  
"Good morning class" the teacher called out to the class as he walked in.  
  
"Good morning" the class sounded out. At the sound of the course Kagome felt a sudden movement in her pocket. Inu-yasha must have been startled by the rather loud class.  
  
As Kagome's class continued Inu-yasha realized they where learning about his time. For a while he was interested but then he decided he would much rather go exploring then obey Kagome's wishes for him to stay putt.  
  
Inu-yasha carefully crawled out of Kagome's pocked and down the chair leg.  
  
Inu-yasha being his stubborn self figured he'd have no problem with people steeping on him. From what Kagome told him about this school place, every one stayed seated all day long. Little did Inu-yasha know they had lunch hour……..  
  
Inu-yasha walk around the extremely large halls looking up at everything.  
  
He had taken the time to examine each room by crawling under the doors as he had learned he was small enough to fit under them. Inu-yasha had had enough of his exploring for the time being and decided to go back and find Kagome.  
  
As he turned around and stared to walk back down the hall a loud sound echoed through the halls. So loud it causes Inu-yasha t cover his sensitive ears. As the sound ended Inu-yasha uncovered his ears and looked up. To his great despise all the doors started to open and people poured out of them. Inu-yasha darted from side to side trying to avoid the large feet threatening to steep on him. Then out of no where a foot came down towards Inu-yasha. All Inu-yasha could do was stare. There was no way to doge it.  
  
The foot came crashing down towards Inu-yasha.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Oh don't we all love cliff hangers. (Ducks to avoid flying objects coming her way.)  
  
Well I'll finish it when I get more suggestion and reviews. PLEASE don't flame me for the cliff hanger.  
  
( Remember 10 reviews or no more chapters. ( 


	6. I hate large feet!

The foot came crashing down. Inu-yasha looked around helplessly looking for a way out but found none in sight. Inu-yasha looked up just as the bottem of the shoe was about to hit him he let out a squick as he thought of the pain to come. Everyone that had heard the small squick stopped including the owner of the shoe causing Inu-yasha to sigh deeply in relief.  
  
Then one of the poor students that had heard the squick panicked. "Mouse!! Run!!" Inu-yasha began jumping from side to side to avoid the stampede of large feet. As Inu-yasha jumped to the side of the hall and plastered himself to the wall he spotted Kagome how was suspiciously looking in her bag. Inu-yasha slid himself towards her against the wall. As he finally reached his goal he got a hold of her attention. "Hey! Hey Bitch! Over here!" Kagome looked over to the direction of the voice and scowled. "Inu- yasha I thought I told you to stay in my pocket!" Inu-yasha put on the best puppy eyes he could simmer up along with a pout lip. "I got bored."  
  
\Okay I'm ending it there for now because I have absolutely no more ideas. I need ... let's say 10 more reviews until the next chapter and please some with ideas( Thanx all for reading( Sorry it was so short but I swear I'm out of ideas! 


	7. The dog, the cat and Kagome

Kagome walked down the side walk with a VERY steamed look on her face. She was NOT impressed at all! "Inu-yasha how could you every girl in the hall way was atop of something in about ten seconds flat! How could you?" Inu- yasha pooped his head out from Kagome's rather large purse. "I already told you bitch I was board and looking for adventure and I ." "That's you opinion of fun? Making all those poor girls run for cover? That's it I don't want to hear a peep from you untile we get home you understand me?" Kagome looked down and gave Inu-yasha a very menacing glare. "But Kagome!" Inu-yasha tried to reason but Kagome would not hear it at all. "Inu-yasha I told you I didn't want to hear from you untile we got home." And with that Kagome zipped up her purse only to leave a very pissed of demon alone in an oversized purse in the dark.  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs to her house by the shrine. She opened the door and through her purse on the floor Forgetting that our poor Inu-yasha was inside. "Mom I'm home and Inu- ya.... oh my gosh I forgot!" Kagome shouted as she remember the poor demon inside her purse. Kagome run up to her hand bag and unzipped the top. " Ha. Hi Inu-yasha sorry I forgot you where inside there." A very embarrassed Kagome said while rubbing the back of her back. "Bitch how could you FORGET that I was in there? Feh short term memory I guess." Inu-yasha yelled as he crawled up to Kagome's face, finishing ,yell in her face. " Well excuse ME. I said I was sorry!" And with that she walk up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.  
  
As Inu-yasha sat on Very large couch you could hear him mumbling something like "Bitch" "Not a peep?" "ME in a PURSE?" Just as Inu-yasha was about to make another comment he herd his stomach growl"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" "Wow I must really be hungry! I never heard it growl like that before" And with that Inu-yasha hoped off the couch and started to make his way to the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile in Kagome's room- "How could he be such a JERK" " It's not like I sat him or anything!" Kagome hugged her pillow. "What am I so concerned about I don't care about that dumb dog boy." Kagome knew she was lying to herself but it somewhat comforted her. " For all I know if I wasn't there where Kikyo that witch shrunk him, he could have been a birds or wild cats lunch." " oh my god! CAT .BUYO." Kagome bolted up in her bed and let the pillow fall to the floor. "he's downstairs with Inu-yasha!"  
  
Meanwhile downstairs- "I'm to small to open that monster that Kagome calls a refr.. refriger.. refrigerator." Inu-yasha looked around the kitchen until his eyes fall into a bowl of fruit. "Hey I can get up there no problem at all! Ya food!. As Inu-yasha started to clime the doors to get to the fruit a pair of eyes from the shadows watch him. Buyo walked out from the shadows and liked his lips while wagging his fat tail.  
  
"Hey I think this is the stuff Kagome calls ..plums and.pears? Oh well looks good so here we go." And with that Inu-yasha dove into (no really he actually dove into it) a plum. As Inu-yasha was enjoying his feast Buyo sat at the bottom of the counter. Seeing as Inu-yasha was enjoying the fruit so much he didn't notice Buyo. And in one swift motion Buyo was on the counter with Inu-yasha in his mouth by his collar.  
  
Kagome rounded the corner just in time to see Buyo leap up onto the counter and grab Inu-yasha by the collar. Kagome mad an effort to retrieve Inu- yasha and lunged at thje cat as he jumped down off the counter. "Buyo NO!" But it as to late Buyo was already out of the front door that had been left open a tad when Kagome had arrived home. (au:/ Inu-yasha has left the building)^_^ Kagome sunk down to the floor and leaned up agenst the counter. "Great NOW how am I support to find Inu-yasha and get him back? Oh ya disclamer I don't own inu and cast yady yady yady ^_^ Review PLEASE I swear I wont write more!! Okay bye. 10 more days till my b day*^_^*bye. 


	8. Inuyasha the drawer demon

Kagome walked around endlessly for hours on end looking for *her* shrunken Inu-yasha. It was dark out and that lessened the chance of finding him because he was so small. Kagome looked around hopelessly and was about to give up. ' Inu- yasha knows what me house looks like he'll find it soon' Just as Kagome turned around to go back home she herd a bloody cat scream and Bouyo came jolting out from the ally next to her. Kagome walked up the ally and she heard the unmistakable voice of Inu-yasha " Yaa that's right you *hick* bloody cat*hick*" Kagome ran to the small voice only to find Inu-yasha siting by a can of some sort."Inu-yasha do you have the hiccups and since when have you started using the word bloody?"Kagome asked." Hiya here kago- chan. How you be?? You look pretty. Opps did I say that out loud?" *giggle giggle*(Inu-yasha giggling) Kagome had a look of shock on her face but snapped back to reality when she remembered the can the Inu-yasha was sitting beside. She picked it up and turned it so she could so the label. *Clatter* Kagome dropped the can and looked at Inu-yasha. "Your drunk!!!" "You dam right I am bitch, But SSSSSSHHHHHH don't tell anyone " Inu-yasha sputtered as he slurred his words. "Hey look at my tail!! Wanna watch me chase it??" Inu-yasha jumped up and down clapping his hands then left on all four and started chasing his imaginary tail. "ummmmmm Inu-yasha you don't have a tail remember?" Kagome sigh and pick Inu-yasha up by the collar and cared him home.  
  
Kagome set Inu-yasha down as she turned around to close the door to the house. As she turned around she couldn't help but laugh out loud, there Inu- yasha was trying to climbed the stairs piss drunk (excuse the launghuag) Kagome could have sold tickets to this as live entertainment. Every time Inu-yasha got up the step he would lean back to admire his work forgetting there was nothing behind him and wound fall back a set or two. Kagome saved him the trouble of a bruised tail; tone and picked him up and carried him up to her room. Kagome picked a drawer close to the ground and started to dump the content out on the floor and into other drawers. After she was done she put a box (inu-yasha's size) with a mini pillow and covers into the drawer with a couple other things then up him in the drawer And tucked him in and said goodnight."I don't want to go to sleep bitch" yelled the mini Inu-yasha, and with that Kagome shut the drawer" I was expecting that and your not getting out of there like you did the cage. Good night" and with that she stood up with a smile, changed and went to bed.  
  
Okay I don't own Inu-yasha only the stuffed one (. Okay sorry I haven't written much but I got writers block and then my Grandpa died so yea I have an excuse... Right??? Any who I have to thank my friend friends who got me going in class that's where we came up with the drunk Inu-yasha idea((Cassandra, Diana and Keri). Anywho I have a Question for all you people r4eading this fic.. What grade do you think I'm in? I won't be offended I promise I know I suck at writing so yea anyway I have to go bye( 


End file.
